


Lancer Cookies

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: The Princeling makes some cookies!





	Lancer Cookies

The castle was very quiet on the spade floor.

It was only him, his dad, and his lesser dad.

That’s all it had ever been, as far as Lancer knew.

But for once, he wasn’t going to go outside to get rid of the quiet that made his head feel fuzzy and uncomfortable.

He was in the kitchen. There were no rules about the kitchen since only people who lived on the floor could use it. So it wasn’t picking candy for himself, and it wasn’t interrupting Rouxls when he was busy.

Lancer was going to make COOKIES.

He didn’t know how to make cookies.

But! He knew there was a book about it somewhere and he COULD read and write, so he was going to read the instructions.

The book was under the sink and pushed into a corner and covered in cobwebs. Lancer liked cobwebs when he was looking at them, but they felt icky on his hands.

Okay, so the book said….wow that was a lot of kinds of cookies.

Lancer just picked the one he liked the picture of best.

Okay, gingerbread people! He had cookie cutters in his inventory already since he liked to try and make shapes even in normal food. Milk didn’t make very good shapes, and neither did salsa, but he was going to try anyway.

He had to use a stool to reach the counter, and then he had to climb up the counter to get to the upper cabinets to look for the spices, but he did manage to find everything the recipe called for!

And also make a mess.

Messes are fun, though.

So his hands were covered in flour, his nose was running from all the sneezing from opening the spice container and sniffing too close, and there were at least three eggs splatted on the floor, BUT!!!

He’d made cookies.

Tiny little hearts and spades and diamonds and clubs. And also a shape that looked roughly like him except very tall and thin….so more like Lesser Dad. Yeah, this was a lesser dad shape.

Now for the interesting part.

He wasn’t scared of the heat, no, but he was unstable with the big tray of cookies in front of him and trying to get down from his stool was tricky at best. Slowly, he slid his round little self off the edge and managed to land on his feet, giving a happy giggle of triumph before scurrying to the oven.

Easy peasy now. Open the door, slide the tray in, and close it back. And the instructions had already said pre-heat, which he had, so now he just had to wait.

And waiting wasn’t fun, but he could do it with his MP3s and that made it okay. He really liked that he’d gotten an MP3 player. It was his best friend when his dad and Rouxls were busy, besides his bicycle of course!

But the time went by pretty fast, and Lancer was bouncing on his feet as the delicious smell came out of the oven. He counted the seconds on the timer on top of the oven, and squealed when it went off

Thank goodness he always wore gloves, and also that he liked the crazy weird feeling of oven mitts. Because honestly, he would have burned himself already many times if he didn’t put them on every time he went into the kitchen.

Out of the oven came a lovely sheet of brown, spice-laden cookies looking perfectly crisp. Lancer was so proud of himself.

“What arest thou doingst, young Prince?”

Lancer looked up and grinned at Rouxls, “Lesser Dad! I made cookies!”

Rouxls was preplexed as he looked at the mess the prince had made, but then gave a small, impressed smile as his eyes fell on the cookies themselves, “Indeed thou hast, Prince. Mayhaps thou wilst make thine own food now?”

“Nooooo!” Lancer set the cookies down and ran over, hugging the Duke of Puzzles around the leg, a small spark of panic in his heart. “I only read a book! There’s no books on gummy worms!”

A deep, exasperated sigh came, but the pat on the head made Lancer loosen his grip just a bit. Rouxls was so important, and Lancer didn’t want one of his only connections to his Lesser Dad to disappear like all the ones to his actual father had. “Alrightst, my Prince, if it maketh thou happy. But I musteth say thou canst make delightfully scentethed cookies!”

Praise. Lancer almost couldn’t sit still now that someone had praised him sincerely.

He was definitely making more cookies as soon as he could.

When he wasn’t going to go bragging about it on signs and crowing it from his fire bike!


End file.
